Pheromone Lust
by Hyrate
Summary: Wolfram took a capsule made by Anissina that made him physically attract everyone around him. Yaoi implied. YuuriXWolfram


**_Pheromone Lust_**

**_-Hyrate-_**

**_Warning: LEMON/YAOI/XxX/ Kids stay back!_**

Yuuri had always taken Wolfram for granted.

Ever since their faithful meeting he had always took Wolfram, not as his fiancée, but a close friend, one of his brothers.

He had never believed he and Wolfram would end up together so he was carefree of his life as a king. Wolfram could only yell at him about infidelity and flirting, but deep inside, Yuuri knows that Wolfram would never push it too far. He knew Wolfram understands; that they were just friends. Wolfram would always be there for him, the first one to greet him back when he returns from Earth.

That was why it was a surprise to him when he returned one day from earth, for he was scheduled to return for the grand meeting of the royalties among the Demon Tribe, to find only Conrad and Gunter there to greet him on the pool of the Blood Pledge castle.

At first he shrugged the absence of the bishounen, Wolfram can sometimes be moody, but he asked anyway.

"Wow, this is a surprise. Wolfram is not here to greet me. Where is he?"

He turned the other two in turn to see Gunter and Conrad exchange meaningful looks as Gunter closed in a towel around his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Did Wolfram do something again?"

Conrad smiled forcefully.

"Well, you see, sire, Wolfram is in a little bit of trouble."

"Trouble?" Yuuri looked at Conrad inquiringly as they walk toward his room.

"It can be translated as that if that's how you can describe the situation." Gunter muttered knowingly.

"Come on guys, tell me already, what's the problem he made this time?"

"It's not only him, Anissina was also involved." Conrad offered.

Yuuri felt a sweat drop on the side of his head as he immediately jumped to conclusion.

"Ahh... Anissina huh...haha... is he still alive?"

"Barely, but still alive." Conrad confirmed.

"What happened?"

"It was Lord von Bielefeld's fault, your Highness." Gunter spoke, "Apparently he wanted to know how much you love him."

"So? He's wise enough not to approach Anissina for that kind of thing."

"Yes, but it was Anissina who got wind up with his wish." Conrad supplied.

"And?"

"Well, you know Anissina... she made him drink a capsule she made herself..."

"That makes me nervous." Yuuri admitted as he listened intently, "So how's Wolfram?"

"He's alright, sire, but the people surrounding him isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"The capsule she made him drink was what she called 'Pheromone Lust'." Gunter frowned after speaking the name, "It circulates the charisma of a person to another person that turned into unbearable lust that makes the person affected desire the person having the charisma."

"Aha...kindly translate that for me Conrad." Yuuri turned a helpless smile to Conrad who said,

"Meaning people around Wolfram would be attracted to him and feel a strong sense of lust."

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked at the commander. Conrad smiled patiently.

"People will want to harass him….sexually."

"What?" Yuuri exclaimed as they stopped in front of the door of his office. "You mean to say when I see Wolfram I will go nuts about him and try to kiss him or something?"

"Not quite." Conrad answered a he pushed the door open.

Yuuri entered and saw Gwendal sitting behind the table and looking straight at him. Next to the table was Anissina who was standing a few inches from Gwendal. They seemed to be fighting. Yuuri's eyes turned next to the golden haired person with green eyes and clad in blue sitting on the chair next to the table.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed loudly.

"Ahh! Don't come near me!" Yuuri shouted frantically as he closed his eyes and shrank away the door, "You have that Lust-Pheromone-Disorder! Don't affect me!"

"Are you stupid?" Wolfram snapped angrily as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Conrad came near Yuuri and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, your Highness. People who already have an intimate feeling with Wolfram shall never be affected by the Pheromone."

Yuuri lowered his arms from his face, "Really?"

"Of course!" It was Anissina who spoke this time. "That is why it is the best gadget to know if the person you cared about really loves you. It means he or she has gone beyond the measure of lust and thus can be called 'love'. So you see, Wolfram? King Yuuri is not going gaga over you. That means he really loves you."

"Great, that makes me feel a lot better." Wolfram snorted and looked away. Yuuri sighed in relief.

"But this does not solve anything." Gwendal's burrows were furrowed closely, "People are still attacking him from all over and if this did not stop before the grand meeting then it will create a bigger commotion!"

"I already told you the effect of the capsule will wear down tomorrow midnight. Only one more round of the clock and Wolfram will be good again." Anissina winked at the eldest among the brothers.

"I don't really understand how complicated things are," Yuuri spoke from where he was standing, "But as I understand it, we only have to keep Wolfram inside our room for another day, correct? Then that's not a problem. Let's all consider this solved."

Gwendal's eyes narrowed. Wolfram rolled his eyes while Conrad stared from King Yuuri to his youngest brother. Gunter nodded at the King while Anissina remained smiling.

T.T.T.T

The next day everyone was busy with the grand meeting on the Blood Pledge Castle, even King Yuuri was busy in familiarizing himself with all the visitors they will have.

"This is Lord von Granze, the Mao's longest Lines of Kings until the late King…"

"Ahh… Gunter, do I have to know all of this people? It's not like I can talk to all of them in single night."

"Your Majesty, this is a must! You can't go out there without knowing them- that is disrespect to their authority." Gunter was saying.

King Yuuri could only sigh.

That night the Throne Hall was prepared and was already packed with visitors.

Yuuri was still inside his room and checking himself in the mirror, with Wolfram who was wearing his pink gown and sulking on the window.

"C'mon Wolf, you know we're doing this for your own good." Yuuri was saying as he rounded on the pretty boy by the window.

"Shut up. I don't need you to tell me what to do. I will stay here rather than be raped outside."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram in surprise.

"What… you mean you've been attacked before?"

Wolfram turned to Yuuri with his most solemn face the King had never seen before. His eyes were meaningful and there was something in there Yuuri could not describe…

"If you have a face like this you gotta be prepared for what is coming." Wolfram remarked.

Silence filled them and then… Wolfram cracked and laughed loudly.

Yuuri felt his face falling.

"You should see your face, you wimp! Do you actually think I'd let some lustful people to touch me? Get real!" Wolfram was laughing so hard that Yuuri was tempted to throw a pillow on his face.

He threw it anyway before going out of the room.

"Idiot…" he muttered as he walked away and ready to face his guest.

T.T.T.T

After almost an hour of introduction, Yuuri was exhausted by the time everyone was having a good time on the meeting. Yuuri had met a couple of people. There were also many people whom he had forgotten but Gunter was there to remind him.

When it was almost midnight, Yuuri felt uneasy already and decided to sneak away from the meeting. He was successful on his attempt and was very eager to return to his room for no apparent reason.

He wondered if Wolfram was already asleep when he stopped on his tracks just a few more steps to his room

He saw the door was half open.

"Did Wolfram go out…?" Yuuri asked himself as he slipped inside his room. That was when he saw what was going on.

Wolfram was fast asleep by the window, but there was another person standing in front of him, someone who Yuuri saw awhile ago on the meeting in the Throne Hall…

"Such beauty…" the person was saying gleefully as he caressed Wolfram's face, "so pretty… I'll make you mine…"

And Yuuri saw the person in act of kissing Wolfram. He felt something inside of him flare.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he roared angrily as he leapt forward and pushed the unknown person away from Wolfram.

The guy was knocked out of balance but he automatically stand up to face Yuuri.

"He's mine!" the guy shrieked but Yuuri was prepared. He ducked when the guy attacked him. It sent the person sliding toward the open door.

Yuuri quickly locked the door and he breathed in relief as he realized they were safe.

"Geez, you are such a trouble maker and you keep telling me I'm a wimp!" Yuuri told Wolfram as he stared at the sleeping figure on the window.

"How could you sleep so peacefully when someone had just tried to molest you? Huh?"

Yuuri stared long at the beautiful boy before him… suddenly he felt his heart thumping fast. All of a sudden he noticed how pretty looking Wolfram was… how long his eye lashes were… how delicate his skin was…and how red his lips were… if only he could touch it…

_Of course you can take him… he is yours… a voice prompted the king._

Yuuri went near Wolfram and then up the window. He looked closely at the sleeping figure, and then smiled. Now he understands why Conrad always said his younger brother was cute. Wolfram is cute.

As he stared long at the pretty boy he noticed his lips. Yuuri blushed.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he muttered to himself as he smacked his right hand to his head, before looking back at Wolfram. "I can't be thinking about this stuff toward a guy! Especially not Wolfram…"

_Why not Wolfram? A playful voice asked inside Yuuri's head. _He's your fiancé… he is yours…__

Yuuri gulped as he stared at the sleeping boy before him.

"Oh well…" he gulped again as he was once again seduced by those lips, "It's just a kiss…"

And he kissed the pretty boy on the lips. Wolfram did not stir.

Yuuri pulled his lips and stared at the pretty boy.

"Wolfram…" he whispered as he set his hands on either side of Wolfram's head and bent down to kiss him again. That was when Wolfram woke up with a start. He felt someone touching him and so pushed the person next to him quickly.

"What the- Yuuri?"

"Hey, Wolf…" Yuuri licked his lips with his tongue. The two stared at one another. Then both turned scarlet.

'If… If you want to kiss me so much you could have asked…" Wolfram mumbled softly as his shoulders relaxed.

Yuuri blinked, and then smiled warmly.

"I never realized how beautiful you are." He said seriously as he slowly went closer to the pretty boy again. Wolfram blushed furiously and backed down a little as Yuuri bent down on him.

"Just to tell you this is your fault… I'm affected with your syndrome." said Yuuri. Wolfram snorted and was about to answer when Yuuri landed his open mouth another kiss.

The kiss lasted long, long enough to heat the bodies of the two boys.

Yuuri took the opportunity to pull Wolfram from his clothes, and then undress himself.

The moonlight shone between the two lovers on the floor as Yuuri busily jerked himself to get inside Wolfram. Both bodies were perspiring due to the heat they were both emitting.

"Yuuri…! Nnnn!" Wolfram moaned as he breathlessly tried to receive what the King was giving.

"Wolf…Yes…" Yuuri bit his lip as he over worked himself. He grind down while pushing hard inside.

When he wasn't satisfied, he pulled Wolfram up and had him ride on top of him.

"Ahh…! Ah!" Wolfram's moan was uncontainable but Yuuri didn't care for the first time in his life. He looked at Wolfram's expression and was aroused instantly. It was the most beautiful thing.

The night was long…

Wolfram pouted as he lay on the bed with Yuuri who was fast asleep. The purpose of drinking the capsule was to see if Yuuri loves him. Admittedly he was glad that the wimp did not react pervertedly when they first saw each other. It was an assurance that the King does care for him heartily. But what happened tonight between them was something he did not expect. It was annoying.

"Wolf…" Yuuri called softly and Wolfram felt the King's hands snaked around his body and hugged him close.

"What- what are you doing?" Wolfram whispered as he felt Yuuri kissing his back.

"You are so beautiful…" Yuuri whispered on his ears that made Wolfram electrified.

"You pervert…" Wolfram answered turning scarlet as he felt Yuuri's hands grabbing his dick from the back and rubbing it with his fingers, "Haven't you had enough?"

Yuuri did not answer but continued on rubbing Wolfram's dick till the pretty boy felt his body tensing again and within a minute he came. Yuuri bit Wolfram's shoulder and it was all Wolfram needed to flare up. The pretty boy bolted up from the bed and looked at the King with his face very red.

"You wimp…how dare…" Wolfram noticed the wall clock standing opposite him. It was already 1 in the morning.

"You're expression's amazing Wolf!" Yuuri said in satisfaction as he rolled on the bed to sleep again. Just as he was about to close his eyes he felt Wolfram tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" the King said as he looked at the pretty boy just in time to see him smirking at him. "Why are you smirking?" Yuuri asked feeling uncomfortable.

"You've been jerking with me since midnight weren't you?" Wolfram demanded.

"What?" Yuuri sat up and looked at Wolfram who crossed his arms around his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Anissina said the effect of the capsule will wear down once midnight strikes. You've attacked me almost an hour ago which means the pheromone effect was gone! It was your will to do it with me! You raped me!" There was a sort of triumph on Wolfram's eyes that Yuuri was accustomed to see. Yuuri did not know what to say except to stare at the pretty boy.

"Go to sleep!" he told him as he pulled the covers on and hid himself under it. Inside the blanket he could hear Wolfram chuckling happily.

"Victory is mine!" Wolfram raised fist in the air.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _Pheromone….huh?_

**_END_**


End file.
